A Thief and Magician's Tale
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Arme loves Lass but he recently just became Lire's boyfriend. Lass loves someone else besides Lire. What's the main reason Lass asked those precious words to Lire?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another multi-chaptered LassxArme fanfic This one keeps on bothering me ever since I'm trying to kill Shadow's Lass using my Arme. I decided to write it down so that it'll **R**est **I**n **P**eace :D

Disclaimer: _Grand Chase belong to KoG, not me :3_

~+~+~ _**A **T_**h**_i_**e**_f _**a**_n_**d **_M_**a**_g_**i**_c_**i**_a_**n**_'_**s **_T_**a**_l_**e****... ~+~+~**

...

It was a clear, starry night. The moon was shining clearly. Green leaves were carried along by the passing cold, evening breeze. A purple haired mage was sitting on a chair in her bedroom, located inside the Grand Chase castle. She stared at the starry sky with sad purple eyes. Accompanying her was her friend with long, pink hair that was fixed into pigtails. The pink haired girl stared at her friend with sad, honey eyes.

"Arme, please cheer up. You're never like that in your whole life. I remember the first time you joined the chase. You're always so happy and not once you had been angry or sad about something. Now, you seemed to be problematic, like it's the end of the world or something. Please, tell me your problem and I'll think of a way to help you." the pink haired female said, still staring at her friend. The lilac haired female, named Arme, didn't reply. She sat still, staring at the sky like she haven't heard anything. The pink haired dancer, named Amy, gave a sigh. "Please Arme... I don't like seeing you so problematic..." she pleaded.

A few minutes passed before Arme told her problem to her friend. "Amy... I... I don't know how to say it to you... It's just that..." she cut off her sentence, not wanting to say her problem.

Amy patted the mage's shoulder. "It's ok. Just tell me your problem and I'll help you with it. I'm not leaving your side until you tell me your problem."

The purple eyed girl gave a sigh. "Ok... I'll tell you on one condition."

"What?"

"That you'll never reveal it to anyone."

Her light brown eyed friend gave a smile. "Ok. I promise."

Arme smiled a bit, knowing that someone will be able to understand her feelings. "Ok. This might surprise you a bit. Because I'm jealous."

Honey orbs widened. "You're jealous? Impossible! You've never been jealous of something for once ever since you joined the chase!" Amy exclaimed. "Let's get this straighten out for a bit. Why are you jealous?"

"It's not 'why' I'm jealous. It's **who** I'm jealous to." the lilac haired magician smiled awkwardly, making her friend surprised again. Not waiting for an answer, Arme said directly, "I'm jealous of Lire."

"Lire? How could you get jealous to her?"

"She's in a relationship with Lass..." amethyst eyes stared again at the sky. "Their relationship was announced earlier by Knight Master..."

Amy was open-mouthed. She was never expecting this answer to Arme. Her honey eyes soften when she saw the sorrowful expression of the lilac haired female. "I never knew Lass loves Lire... I mean, Lass can be really cold to the others sometimes but I was never expecting he has feeling for Lire. I should have known this earlier if it wasn't for the mission Knight Master assigned to me and Jin." the pink haired dancer stared at the sky.

"It was a very surprise to the others when they heard the announcement of Knight Master." tears formed in Arme's eyes, which her pink haired friend noticed quickly.

"Arme... Please don't cry... Think of positive thoughts ok? Someday, Lass will be yours." Amy said soothingly, wiping out the tears gently using her thumb. The purple haired alchemist didn't reply. She just thought to herself that Lass will be hers someday.

* * *

Ok, this chapter is short but the other chapters will be long I assure you. Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Grand Chase belong to KoG and Ntreev, not me :3_

* * *

...

As every day slowly passes, Lire noticed that Lass rarely hangs out with her, nor accompany her to a mission. She even asked herself once if Lass still loves her because he is always not at his side even if she needs his help. The blonde archer panic sometimes when her boyfriend secretly escapes the castle without permission from her. When Lass escapes the castle, it would take him 3-4 days to show his appearance to the other chasers.

=Lass P.o.V.=

What forces me to be her boyfriend? Is it because she threatened me that she'll divulge all of my past memories to the others, the horrible memories of mine when I was still possessed by KazeAze that sometimes makes its appearance to my mind which made me join the chase? Is that it?

I asked myself that question many times. Yes, that's the reason why I'm her boyfriend. I just did it so that she won't reveal my memories to the others that will make them afraid of me. Moreover, I **really** **don't** want that to happen, not them. Especially not my **only** love one in the chase except my present girlfriend... I don't want her to be afraid of me...

I escaped the Grand Chase castle again and didn't return there for almost a week. I'm sure they're so worried for me now. It was already evening and I question myself rather, if I had better return there or if I would just stay here at Kerrie Beach for just a few days. After a few minutes of thinking, I made up my mind to go back at the castle. This probably is my longest stay at Kerrie Beach and I don't want _her_ to get worried at me because I've been skipping the castle many times and returning there for 2-3 days.

=End of Lass' P.o.V.=

It was sometime in night that the castle door slowly creaked. In addition, inside the castle went Lass, his silver hair and clear sapphire eyes gleaming in the bright moonlight. The thief quickly went to his room to avoid being seen by a member of the chase that's still awake, namely Seighart. Upon arriving his room, Lass went to sleep.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Morning came and Arme was the first to be awake. She looked outside the castle through the window, still sad because no report came yesterday to the search team that Knight Master assigned. The search team composed of Elesis, Ronan, and Ryan. Lire herself can't stand seeing the others going to search for Lass and she pleaded Knight Master to allow her to search for the missing thief. Seighart was too lazy to help so he, together with Amy, Jin, and Arme was left in the castle, waiting for the report. However, even though the four searchers tried their best to locate Lass, they couldn't find him everywhere they go. There was nothing they can do except to return to the castle and tell the others that they couldn't find a trace of the silver haired boy. The blonde girl couldn't accept the fact that they didn't found her boyfriend. She slept fitfully that night, crying. Even Arme and Amy were getting so worried for the missing thief, especially for the fact that they haven't heard of him in the past few days. The mage and dancer slept fitfully that night also. They just prayed that Lass would soon return to the chase.

By now, the pink haired muse was the second to awake and was currently helping the purple haired warlock in cooking breakfast. The two talked about the report that the four searchers told them yesterday. "Don't worry Arme. It's just normal for them that they didn't found Lass. He's the master of the shadows anyway and it wouldn't be easy to just locate him here and there." she said while cooking. "And don't worry. I'm really sure he'll return here." the siren assured.

The lavender haired mage gave a sigh but didn't reply. She was quiet, thinking of the silver haired striker's safety. How he was now after he left and where he was now.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I just can't help myself doing it." a male's voice apologized to the two girls. The tone of the voice made Arme's heart skip a beat whilst Amy stopped dead on what she's cooking. The two girls turned to see a silver haired thief, standing in front of them.

"**Lass!**" the girls cried their eyes wide in surprise.

The assassin looked as if he was tired. His hair dishevelled and his clothes, even his face, are dirty. "I'm sorry again for making all of you worried at me." The alchemist was the first one to recover from her surprise. Her actions were obvious to the boy in front of her, because she gave him a warm hug, which surprised him in return.

"Lass... Where have you been? We were so worried at you..." tears formed in the mage's amethyst eyes. "Knight Master sent a search team yesterday to look for you but their report was bad news... We became very much alarmed when you weren't located by the best searchers here..." she cried silently.

The silver haired male was hurt by what the girl said. If he just didn't left the castle for a week, then Arme wouldn't have been crying now because of him. He felt sorry for her in an instant and gave the crying girl a warm hug, which surprised Arme and Amy.

"I... I'm sorry Arme. I just have a big problem that made me escape the castle sometimes. If you want to know it, I'll be glad to tell you two only later so that you'll understand my actions." he said.

The dancer was the one who replied since she noticed that her lilac haired friend was crying continuously. "Ok. Meet us later outside the castle and you can tell us your problem. I'm sure we'll be able to help you with it, don't worry." she smiled sympathetically. Lass didn't make a comment but was assured by Amy's words.

He looked at the crying girl who was busy wiping out her tears. The thief quickly gripped Arme's hand and looked at her amethyst orbs, which made her cheeks hot. "Stop crying ok? I don't want you seeing like that, especially crying. Just be happy always, ok? I'll make it up to you later. I promise." Lass smiled, touching Arme's cheek, which reddened her face even more. She couldn't open her mouth due to the boy's warm touch, so she just nodded her head in response. The blushing girl followed it by smiling a little.

The dancer was happy, seeing that her friend's hopes are gaining little by little but her happy face was soon replaced by an alerted expression when she saw a certain red haired savior coming down from the stairs. "Stop the love scenes now. Elesis' here!" the pink haired girl warned and the two instantly stood up.

"Wow! Something smells good and- wait..." Elesis sniffed the air again. "Burning?" Instantly, Arme and Amy looked at the food that was on the pan.

"Oh! The bacon's burning!" the alchemist exclaimed, turning off the stove.

The pink haired dancer looked back at the spearman. "Thanks for reminding us the bacon Elesis~! You see, we were talking to someone and- huh?" Amy looked around her, only to find that Lass disappeared in view.

"I think you two are hallucinating. I just saw you and Arme when I came here." the crimson haired girl remarked.

Arme and Amy looked at each other. They certainly were talking to Lass earlier! However, the two girls just kept quiet, not telling to the knight in front of them that the silver haired thief was back in the castle. "M-Maybe you're right 'lesie. Why don't you just wait in the dining room? We're almost finished with our cooking." the lavender haired girl smiled uneasily. Elesis gave a nod, went to the dining room, and waited for the food to be served.

That moment, the pink haired sistina looked at her surroundings again. "Where on earth did Lass go? We were just talking to him earlier and the next second, he vanished quickly into thin air!" she whispered, surprised.

"Don't worry about him Amy. I'm sure he's here somewhere. He's Lass after all and he's great at hiding." Arme assured.

Her honey eyed friend sighed before changing the subject. "What do you think of what he'd told us earlier?" the muse asked.

"I don't know. I think it's a good one 'cause he got a smile on his face when he said us that." Amy's friend smiled.

* * *

I'm tired but I still don't want to sleep :D Please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Grand Chase belong to KoG and Ntreev not me :3_

* * *

...

The chasers went downstairs. Lire's was last in the line; her jade eyes were reddened and swollen from crying. This sight attracted the attention of all the chasers, even Lass who wasn't seen by the whole group. Said thief was standing in front of the group, undetected since he was using his skill that made him invisible to the naked eye. The purple mage looked at the dancer beside her. "Listen Amy, don't tell anyone Lass' here. We don't want to spoil breakfast if they're angry." Arme whispered before receiving a nod as Amy's response before distributing the food.

"Are you ok Lire? Your face has the same colour of a tomato from all the crying." orange-haired Ryan asked, worried. His feelings for Lire still lives inside his heart, even though he knew that Lire have a boyfriend already. She gave a nod.

"You don't seem ok. You look like you're going to cry again." Ronan observed his voice a little firm.

The blonde archer shook her head. "I'm f-fine..." she gave a small smile, wiping off her tears.

"Are you still worried because Lass didn't return?" Amy asked and received another nod from the crying girl. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll return here safe and sound." the sistina gave an assuring smile. They dropped the conversation, seeing that Lire was about to cry when they resumed talking about her boyfriend. Lass looked at them, still unseen. His mouth like a waterfall, seeing the others eating breakfast. Arme knew what the assassin have in mind. She decided to leave some food for him to eat. After eating breakfast, the others went outside to train, except Arme and Amy.

While washing the dishes silently, Lass made his appearance on the two girls. "Where on earth had you been hiding?" Amy asked.

"I was just standing in front of everybody unseen." the striker chuckled.

"But we didn't saw you standing in front of everyone!" Arme bursted out.

The thief shook his head. "Simple. I have a skill that makes me invisible." Lass smirked.

The two girls looked at him. "Then why is it that you didn't just use that skill of your to hide yourself to the others instead of going out somewhere?" the warlock asked.

"It has a limited time so I can't use it in some situations like that." he stated plainly. He earned an 'Ohh...' from the two girls before the three of them fell silent.

"By the way, there's food on the table. Why don't you go eat now before the others see you?" Arme said. Sapphire eyes instantly fell on the left food on the tale. He thanked the two girls before eating it hungrily.

"You seem to be so hungry Lass~." Amy smiled.

The thief nodded. "I didn't eat anything until I left this place for almost a week. I decided to buy food at the village but I forgot to bring my money along." Lass smiled awkwardly.

The two girls looked at him again. "Why Lass! It's the first time we heard that you actually forgot one of your items! You were never like that you know!" Arme chuckled followed by Amy.

"Yeah. But my problem overpowered me, making me forgot a very important item next to weapons and potions." the azure eyed assassin laughed. By now, he finished eating breakfast and gave the plate to Arme and Amy. "It'll be faster when I lend you a hand myself." he smiled and washed the dishes, together with the two girls.

After washing the dishes, the trio went to Arme's bedroom to have a private talk with Lass. "Ok, tell us the reason you escaped the castle~!" Amy declared, smiling.

"But before I tell you, I want you two to make a promise to me. That you'll **never ever** reveal this information to everyone." the silver haired striker said. The two girls made their promise and he began told them what happened. "A few months ago, when me and Lire still don't have a relationship, she threatened me that she'll reveal my past memories to all of you if I didn't become her boyfriend soon. Of course, I don't like that to happen because you'll all isolate me for being a silent killer. Therefore, I have no choice but to have a relationship with her so that she won't reveal my memories to all of you. But then again, I knew that all of you freed me from the witch's possession but I just won't like to let you all know how I killed the villagers with my cruel self."

"In the past few months, that's the time I started to think that maybe I should break up with her, even though the consequence of that is very hard for me to accept. So I decided to escape the castle to be able to think up of my decision for it." A deep frown started to form on Lass' face after telling the reason to the two girls.

Arme and Amy were both spellbound. They didn't know that Lire was the one behind all of this. A frown also made its way on the purple haired girl's face. "How could she... How could she do that... To you, an innocent one, who haven't done anything wrong to her..." the mage mumbled angrily.

"I agree. She knows that KazeAze possesses you. You did nothing wrong because it's the witch who controlled your body, not you... How could she do a thing like that to you..." Amy frowned as well.

Arme was in the verge of tears. She felt very sorry for Lass, for the situation he's at right now. "Lass, I... Understand what you're feeling now. It's really hard for someone to do something he doesn't want, just to rescue himself from danger." she laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. The dancer looked at them, her frown changing to a sad one.

Lass looked at the purple haired magician, the one he told himself** '**His **only** love one in the chase'. "It's a good thing you now understand my actions. I just really don't want to be isolated by all of you, especially you Arme..." he smiled, touching Arme's cheek.

Stunned, both girls looked at the striker. 'Did he just say what I'm thinking?" the amethyst eyed alchemist asked herself, blushing. "W-What do you mean by y-your last sen-sentence...?" she asked awkwardly, ignoring the blush that kept making its way on her face.

"I always told myself, you're my light. A light than brightens up the darkness, which gives hope... A light that gave **me** hope after I was possessed..." Lass smiled widely, deepening the blush on the battle mage' cheeks.

The pink haired siren looked at them, wide-eyed and smiling. "So your wish finally came true, huh Arme?" she asked. Before she knew it, a thought suddenly pierced in her mind. The thief looked at her, especially the warlock with wide-eyes. "Sorry Arme~! I didn't mean it! It suddenly leapt out of my mind! I really didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!" Amy pleaded.

"You spilled the beans Amy! I told you not to say it to everyone!" Arme pouted.

"Wait... What do you mean by the sentence you said a while ago Amy? 'Your wish finally came true Arme?'" the thief asked, smiling. Seeing that Lass has the interest to learn the female's secret, Arme kept silent, her face still blushing. She slightly gave a nod to the dancer, telling Amy that she can tell her secret to Lass.

"It's like this. Arme made a wish a week ago that she wants to be **your girlfriend** Lass~." the pink haired sistina smiled.

"Is that true?" he asked the blushing girl, azure eyes wide. Receiving a nod from Arme, his heart leapt with joy. "I made up my mind. I decided to break up with Lire." he stated, receiving a gasp from the warlock. Amy cheered happily.

Amethyst orbs stared at sapphire orbs. "Are... Are you kidding? Lire will reveal your memories to the others when you break up with her!" the lavender haired mage said.

"I know but, what's more important to me is you." the silver haired striker smiled again, wrapping his arms around Arme, giving the girl a warm embrace.

The honey eyed dancer gasped from the action. 'I have to admit, both of you look good together.' she mused silently.

The trio's fun suddenly ended when someone opened the door without knocking. "Oh shit! Lass' here embracing Arme!" a voice exclaimed, which sounded like a male. Arme, Lass, and Amy froze after hearing the voice.

* * *

Please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Grand Chase belong to KoG but this fic is mine :3_

* * *

...

Arme, Lass, and Amy hardly breathe. Someone just saw them and they knew what that means: **trouble**. Good thing that Lire wasn't the one who opened the door because they'll receive a good amount of scolding from Knight Master.

The pink haired dancer looked up to see Seighart, standing there with large eyes. "What the heck's happening here? And Lass, how on earth did you managed to come back here unseen?" the immortal asked.

"I came back just this midnight. You wouldn't expect me to show up in the night like a noisy intruder?" Lass smirked.

The black-haired man gave a sigh. "Just don't escape the castle again without notifying some of us. You know, Lire was crying almost the whole day yesterday when you didn't return."

"I know. I saw her earlier this morning. Eyes swollen from all of the crying, yeah I know."

"Well now that you're here, I think I ought to tell the others that you're back safe. I'm sure they'll be really relieved now that you're back, especially Lire."

The silver haired boy gave a nod. "Fine, go ahead and tell the others. _I really don't want to see Lire now._" he mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing! I said to myself to be prepared because I'll be doing some serious explaining." the thief lied, rolling his eyes.

The gladiator waved a hand before heading outside to tell the others the news. "What are you going to do now Lass? Tell them the truth of why are you escaping the castle?" Arme asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I have no choice but to tell it to them, even if it means hurting a girl who loves me." he said determinedly.

They stood up, looked outside through the window, and then heard the man's voice, shouting 'Hey kids! Lass' here! He's staying at Arme's room with Amy!'

Said thief gave an annoyed sigh. "Damn that immortal... Now I really have some explaining to do, especially when all heard that I'm your room Arme." he smacked his hand on his forehead. "They'll think I'm trying to love you even if I still have a girlfriend. But then again, I don't have to worry about that because I'm breaking up with Lire when she's here at your room."

"And that'll make her really hurt." Amy commented.

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps outside Arme's room and the first one to open the door was Lire, her face still red from all the crying. She marched towards Lass and slapped the boy but with his speed, he managed to grip the archer's arm when she's about to do her action. "Why on earth did you let your presence first seen by Arme and Amy? They're both **nothing** to you! I'm your girlfriend! You should have shown your presence at **me** first! Don't you know that I almost panicked when you didn't return here for a week? I hate you for it!" the blonde shrieked angrily.

"You Lire, it's not only you who was already in the panic-state when I disappeared. All the members of the chasewere in the panic-state when I didn't return here for a week. And don't worry. I was just busy thinking up of a few things that's why I disappeared." Lass lied, an emotionless expression on his face. "Before I forgot, thanks for hating me. I **really **appreciate it." he smirked lightly.

This stunned the other members of the chase, except Arme and Amy because he's bringing the topic of breaking up with Lire. "Wh-What do you mean by that...?" Lire asked.

"I decided to break up with you, even though that my consequence is really hard for me to accept." the striker frowned. Everyone was astounded by what they've heard. The crossbowman was already crying. She regretted what she told him a while ago, that she hates him. "And did I say that I have a consequence when I broke up with you? Oh, I don't to worry about that now also because..." Lass was suddenly behind Lire within a blink of an eye. He took a kunai out of nowhere and pressed it on the archer's neck. "You have to get through me first... And if you dare say a word among every one of them about my memories, you'll find yourself **dealing with me in an instant**. Whether you whisper it to any one of them, it'll also reach my ears. I'll be keeping my eye on you, take note." he threatened.

Lire's breathing shortened. She didn't expect this from her "boyfriend". Ronan was the first one to interrupt the silence by approaching Lass. "Lass, take it easy. You're talking to a girl." the blue haired abyss knight said, laying his arm on the silver haired boy's shoulder. The assassin gave a frustrated sigh and removed the kunai from the blonde's neck. Lire just stood there frozen before exiting the mage's room, leaving the others stunned.

Jin broke the silence. "Hey Lass. Can you tell us why you escape the castle suddenly without informing every one of us?" the red haired fighter asked.

The azure-eyed male gave a nod and everyone listened intently. "Lire threatened that she'll divulge my memories to all of you when I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't have a choice but to ask her those words, and to become her boyfriend." Lass frowned, reminiscing what happened in the past few months when he was threatened. Everyone in the room, except Arme and Amy, were astounded. "I know that all of you are thinking the same thing. Why is it that I didn't act quickly as all of you are expecting. I panicked at that time when she threatened me, making me think nothing but to ask her those words right away so that she won't reveal it to anyone of you." he bowed his head.

"As months passed, I started to escape the castle to think up of my decision, whether I should break up with her or not." he added.

Elesis was the first one who reacted. "So Lire's the one behind all of this mess. And to think that we all point you, Lass, as the suspect. We're very sorry." she apologized. Ronan, Jin, Ryan, and Seighart also said sorry.

"It's fine. None of you did anything to worsen up the problem. It's just normal to all of you to point me as the suspect because I've been escaping the castle many times." Lass gave a small smile. "And I think that I should be the one to apologize. If it wasn't for me escaping the castle many times, all of you wouldn't have been worried at me." he added apologetically.

"No, it's ok. We understand after you told us your problem." Ronan smiled. He and the others stood up. "We'll be going downstairs now to train." the dragon knight said and all of them went downstairs to the training field, leaving Lass, Arme, and Amy in the mage's room.

...

* * *

Pwease review everyone :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _I wrote for I don't know times that I only own this fic __**Period**_

Sigh, how many times do I have to say this disclaimer thing...? ~o~

* * *

...

After the shocking incident earlier, she now considered herself as an outsider among the rest of us. That night, everyone is talking happily except Lire. She did not made any comment while we're all eating and talking together.

Months passed and, the blonde archer continued to act like a mute person. She must be thinking that we're still angry at her for what she did to Lass. She's not even joining the others whenever they have a mission. It's very unlike her. Few months before the incident took place; she's very alert and always joins the others in their mission.

Many times happened when I saw Ryan pleading Lire to join a mission with him and the others. The yellow-haired nova, however, declined to his offer again. All of us know that Ryan loves Lire and will do everything to love him back. It was obvious, of course, because of his actions towards her, always cheering her up and taking good care of her. The orange-haired druid, however, doesn't give up even if Lire declined his offers many times. Ryan's very determined of himself that Lire will come out of her trance-self and that she'll return all of the very good things he did to her.

One day, I planned to talk to Lire to return her old-self back. While I told about my plan to Lass, he said, "Fine with me. I don't even care about what happened a few months ago. Tell her I forgive her." I smiled and gave him a warm hug before going at the castle's 2nd floor. That's where her room's located.

Seeing the yellow door with the name "Lire" written in the front, I knocked and said, "Lire, this is Arme. I want to speak to you." I'm very sure she'll just ignore me.

"Mmhhhmm..." was all the blonde archer said, indicating that I can now go inside and talk to her. Turning the golden knob sideways, I entered her tidy room. The bed was located at the center of the room; the green blanket looks as if it's ironed. The medium-sized cabinet is standing beside the bed and a bench rested itself beside the nearest open window. Her room looks very bright, for the bright sun shining above and some sunlight filtered her yellow room. Lire sat on the bench, not making any reply as if she didn't heard anything. Her jade orbs focused on the training grounds below. I approached her and stared at the training grounds as well. As usual, Elesis and Ronan are sparring together. Sieghart was sleeping under a tree. Lass was also doing thing but he was sleeping on top of a tree branch. Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He must be tending the plants in the greenhouse. Amy and Jin are nowhere to be seen as well. Maybe Amy's composing another music while Jin stared at her with dreamy eyes.

A gentle breeze passed by, our hair flying as the wind passed by the two of us, sending some few cherry blossom petals to fall down below the grassy grounds. "What do you want now?" she asked me in a harsh tone. Lire didn't even turned to face me but it was obvious she's annoyed.

I looked at her sadly. "Can you please return to your old-self?" I asked in a pleading voice.

The emerald-orbed girl continued to watch the others below. I gave a sigh, telling myself not to give up quickly. A moment passed and the archer spoke again. "Return? To my old self? That's impossible." the coldness of her voice flowed inside her room. Her room might be bright but she isn't bright like the sun... She isn't happy like the sun...

Lire chuckled mockingly but didn't turned to face me, however. "You _ALL _miss the old me? You must be kidding. Why would every one of you miss the old Lire if you all knew what I did to Lass? I already did something he wouldn't like to happen in his whole life and you still all miss the old me?" her voice's shaking. I noticed as well that there were small tears forming at the corner of her jade eyes. Lire bit her lip hard to control her urge to cry in front of me.

"You know, all of this wouldn't happen if you thought of that idea. You know well that Lass doesn't like us to question him about his past. And you still have the nerve to blackmail him? That's very unlike you, you know that... That isn't the attitude of the Lire I knew well... Please return to your old self..." a small frown made its way to my face. Sighing, I said, "If you know, that happened a few months ago. Past is past. We forgive you already." now it's getting emotional here... I hate being an emotional magician...

To lessen the tension, I said, "If you want proof that we forgave you, let's go down. Lass told me earlier that he wanted to talk to you privately." with that, I took her arm and led her out of the room to the training grounds.

We arrived the training grounds and Lire still doesn't show any feelings. A loud yell of Lass' name might get her attention. "_LASS!_" I exclaimed and the two sparring knights turned their attention to the blonde archer and me.

Sieghart was busy with his dream to hear me. "Hmm... Uuuugggghhh... Prepare yourself Thanatos...! We... will finish you...!" with that, his feet began making movements like he's running the hell out of him, his arm pointing at the front door of the castle. All of us sweat dropped and left him with Thanatos in his dream.

Hearing a short gasp from the emerald-eyed elf, I smiled slightly. My eyes were focused on the branch where Lass' busy taking his nap. Moments later, we both saw him stretching his arms upward and forward. Opening his cerulean irises that glimmered from the bright sunlight, he stared at the two of us shortly before jumping down to the grassy ground.

As the silver-haired thief approached us, he asked, "Thanks for bringing Lire here." a slight tingle of jealousy pierced right through me. Shaking my head out of those horrid thoughts, I smiled and walked away, leaving the two of them talking there. I don't need to be jealous. I'm very sure Lass loves me now.

Entering my room, I felt myself feeling a little tired. Sighing, I lied down on my bed and took a nap.

...

* * *

Whoa, it's like forever to me when I didn't wrote this little one for I do not know months. Sorry for the late update mina-san! Gotta thank school because it awakened my urge to continue my other stories x3 Review everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Let's just skip the disclaimer shall we? Imma too lazy to say it -_-

* * *

...

I awakened after taking a catnap for 3 hours. Stretching my arms upward, which made a loud cracking sound, amethyst orbs scanned around the dark room. They widened as I saw a shadow of a person leaning against the corner of my room. The moonlight passed through the window, illuminating my dark room and letting me see who that person is.

His short, silver hair gleamed in the bright light as he leaned there with his arms crossed. Silver bangs hiding his clear blue eyes but it seems that his eyes are closed but after a while, he opened them, sapphire staring at my amethyst ones. A handsome smirk painted on his gleaming face, making me blush from his image. "You gonna just stand there and stare at forever or would you rather start speaking?"

"Sorry, I'm still tired so I'm like a person-in-trance." I chuckled. "What time did you enter my room?"

"Hmm... After talking to Lire. That was 3:30 in the afternoon and it's already 6:30 in the evening." was his reply to my question.

The sound of owl hooting at a nearby tree... The gentle wind that passed by outside, resulting both of our hair flying as the breeze passed by... And the bright moonlight lighting up his handsome features... Icy blue eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight... He's so dreamy... It wasn't until later that I closed my eyes and fell again to another sudden sleep. Gasping, I opened them and found out that Lass wasn't leaning at the corner. I sighed. He's gone again. I was about to take a step until I felt someone hugging me from behind, his face buried deep into my hair. "Mmm... Your hair smells like cherry... My favourite..." my cheeks turned uncontrollably warm as I noticed Lass' deep voice.

Chuckling, I said, "Thanks for the compliment. I do love cherry-scented shampoos." continuing to walk outside, Lass pulled me again closer to him. "Umm... Aren't you gonna let go of me? I have to help Amy with the dinner preparations." my body suddenly felt hot. Is it because of the extremely close feeling with him?

"I'm gonna let you get out of here. On one condition." oh god, it can't be that... it can't be that!

Blushing and gulping heavily, I asked, "W-What is it...?" my voice shaking not because of fright.

I heard him chuckle darkly. "Better close your eyes first and stand straight." my eyes were like 'O_O' when he said that. And the blush on my cheeks grew redder like a tomato. Is he...?

Following his order, I stood up straight and closed my eyes. What will happen to me now? I should had opened my eyes like the size of saucers when I felt both of his gloved hands touch both sides of my cheeks gently but firmly. I suddenly felt his lips touch mine and I suddenly opened my eyes from too much shock. One of his hands rested itself on my back and the other one behind my head, deepening the kiss. Oh how I waited so much time for this moment to come... Smiling, I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Oh, it's like heaven... I felt him squeezing me tighter as every second passes by.

A strong gust of wind hit outside. Since the window was open the whole time, few cherry blossom petals fell on my room's floor. It was like, the wind symbolized the passion between the two of us, for the wind was very strong, like our kiss, which is very passionate...

We broke apart for the two of us to breathe for a full minute. I stared at his clear cerulean orbs. Those blue eyes that I knew so well are full of love and care. "Y-You... took my... my first kiss..." I mumbled, blushing deeply.

Lass chuckled softly before planting a kiss on my forehead, which was followed by a warm hug afterwards. "Sorry, I couldn't contain my feelings for you anymore. I love you Arme..." his voice is gentle.

My heart skipped another beat. Smiling widely, I hugged him back. Since I'm not tall enough to placed my head on his shoulder, I just simple leaned my head on his hard chest, hearing some faint but fast heartbeat sounds. "I love you too Lass..." I couldn't keep the happiness building up inside me.

Recalling that I have a job to do at the kitchen, I screamed lightly. "Better go to the kitchen now. I gotta help Amy with the dinner." with that, I left my room and dashed to the kitchen. Seeing Amy standing there, I apologized for being late. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to help you at cooking dinner!"

The pink-haired dancer tilted her head slightly. "I just arrived here a little while ago~! Don't need to apologize, it's fine~." she smiled. What will happen if I arrived here late? Yeah, suspicions will form into her mind. And I don't like it! The others might hear what she's saying and when Elesis hears it, she's gonna tease me like forever.

Shaking my head to throw away such thoughts, the two of us started cooking dinner.

**...-Lass' P.o.V.-...**

I cannot believe that I would actually take Arme's first kiss... And she took my first as well. But it was worth it. I finally heard her say those words to me. And later, before the two of us go to sleep... Heh, I'll make sure she'll never forget what'll happen tonight.

_...-Flashback-..._

'_I forgive you already. Just forget what you did ok? Things will go easier if you forget it.'_

'_Just... don't l-leave me... Plea-Please forget also my t-threat to you a f-few months ago... P-Please don't break up w-with me Lass... I... I love y-you... so m-much...'_

'_I'm very sorry Lire. Because I'm thinking of the opposite.'_

'_W-What...?'_

'_I'm so sorry... Both of us... We are not meant for each other... I'm so sorry for hurting you this much, even when I threatened you to fight me if you divulge my past to the others. I'm breaking up with you...'_

'_L-Lass... It-It's very h-hard... for me t-to accept... t-the fact th-that you're b-breaking up... with m-me... But I... I st-still love y-you... So I'll accept wh-what you told m-me a w-while ago... that we're n-not meant f-for each other... And d-don't w-worry... be-because I accept y-your apology as w-well... T-Thank you... for s-spending your time t-to me back when w-we're still in a r-relations-ship...'_

'_Thank you for accepting my apology. And for spending your time to me a few months ago, until now, as well.'_

_...-End of flashback-..._

Those thoughts entered my mind as I went to the kitchen... Our talk earlier. I promised her earlier that we can still be best friends. That sure lightened up her mood and we gave each other a warm hug, signifying that our problem is over. Lire also promised me that she'll change her attitude towards the others and revive her old self back.

Seeing Arme and Amy cooking and chatting together, I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for them to finish their job.

**...-End of Lass' P.o.V.-...**

"Something wrong Arme? You're face's red like a tomato ever since you arrived here." man, Amy noticed it? Then I can only say two words: _I'm. DOOMED. _I gulped hard, not able to think clearly because of the incident that happened between me and Lass earlier in my room.

Smiling nervously, I said, "Oh this blush? It's nothing. I'm just tired and feel sweaty from the hot air floating here at this location." yeah, I lied. Really, I usually don't sweat when I'm cooking.

"Don't believe what Arme told you. It's very obvious that she's not telling the truth to you." a voice said, which made me ghostly white as my heart stopped beating on its tracks. That same deep voice... Damn you _Lass_.

Whirling around, I found him sitting on one of the chairs. He's smirking at me as my blush intensified, which I followed by a pouting expression. "Damn you Lass. Don't you dare tell her what happened earlier or you're toast!" I continued to pout as I received a sinister chuckle from the thief.

Standing up and taking a kunai out of nowhere, he pointed to tip of the blade to me. "Then try me." damn that annoying smirk on his face...

"Right now? Hey I'm busy cooking here!" I exclaimed. "Besides, everybody knows that I'll lose to you." rolling my eyes, I continued cooking.

Amy stared at me with a curious look in her light brown eyes. "Something happened between the two of you?" instantly, my hand became immobilized. The blush on my face deepened and sweat formed in my forehead due to nervousness.

Sensing that Lass' about to tell Amy about what happened earlier, I gripped the spatula and pointed it on him. "Tell her. And I swear to myself that I won't make you a cherry pie for 5 months. Take note of the following: even if you're screaming and demanding me to make you that dessert, I won't do it. Even if you're kneeling at me and doing your pleading eyes, I still won't do it. And even if you're already crying in front of me like a baby, just to make you that pie, I still _won't _do it." I glared at Lass' cerulean eyes. At once, his eyes widened 5x.

The striker looked at me sadly. "Fake tears won't work you know." I stuck my tongue like a child and resumed in cooking.

"Ok ok I won't say it!" was what he yelled at me. Seriously, I better ask him later if he loves me more than that pie of his.

"Good. And Amy, I'll tell you later just don't tell it to anyone because it's strict private." the sistina saluted as if to say 'Ok!'

I'm very sure Lass is frowning the whole time because of my threat. I could hardly contain my laugh that moment.

For 5 minutes, there was silence in the kitchen until we finished cooking dinner. "Dinner's ready everyone!" Amy shouted loudly. At once, we heard loud shouts from upstairs. "Finally! Food!" "Hey! Get back here you annoying old man!" that's exactly what the three of us are thinking now. Elesis and his granpa Sieghart are fighting over dinner again. Sweat dropped from the three of us.

But when they all came to the kitchen, they we're all smiling as if nothing happened. Am I glad and very relieved when I saw Lire smiling also. "Hey Arme! I want to talk to you later! Meet me at my room later after dinner!" the blonde elf said, smiling.

Lass definitely must have done something earlier that made Lire very happy. So our problem's finally over... I smiled back at her and gave a nod before all of us started eating.

...

* * *

Second to the last chap... And the very last chap might be updated tomorrow or the other day... Please review everyone :3


	7. Chapter 7

Last chap! Because of it, I will say the disclaimer for the last time! 8D

Disclaimer: I only own this story!

* * *

...

I couldn't believe it... The old Lire is back, and Ryan sure is very happy. Now I'm very sure Lass did something that returned her old attitude. "You ok Arme? You're very quiet there." the blonde archer said, cutting off my thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking of the new magic that I learned a few days ago." I smiled. Yeah, I lied _again_, and is suffering in slight jealousy because of what Lass did to Lire.

I was surprised when the silver-haired thief placed his mouth beside my ear. "No need to be jealous there. I just told her that the two of us could still be friends. Best friends to be exact." he whispered to me. Well that's a relief. I thought those two are having another relationship but keeping their relationship to the others and me this time.

"You two broke up already right?" I asked to be sure that I'm thinking right. The assassin gave a nod as his reply. I was surprised for a little. The jade-orbed girl sure acts as if she's fine. But the question is, is she making up the whole thing, and very angry to me and Lass, at the same time hurt, at the inside? That question of mine went unanswered. But I'll get some answers after eating.

We finished eating for 5 minutes and everyone rose from his or her chairs. Lire approached me and said, "Come on, let's go to my room."

Whirling around, I saw Amy placing the dishes to the sink. "You go ahead Arme, its fine. Jinny here will help me with the dishes~" the muse said in a sing-song voice.

Mumbling an 'Ok', the archer took my arm and led me inside her room. As soon as we're both seated beside each other on the bench, the blonde broke the silence. "You might be asking why is it that my attitude changed so suddenly." I gave a nod. "After Lass told me that I was already forgiven by him, you, and the other members of the chase, I was already happy that time. But it was very hard for me to accept the fact that he broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry if Lass broke up with you..." I murmured.

Lire turned to face me, emerald eyes stared at my amethyst ones. Her eyes sparkling from the bright moonlight and in happiness as well. "I already accepted it. This is my entire fault anyway, for breaking our relationship. He's right, I should really accept what reality is, and the fact that we're not meant for each other." the crossbowman gave a sad smile. "Now, I finally knew the person I will truly love."

I slight smirk made its way to my face, as I couldn't help myself teasing her a bit. "And that person would be Ryan yes?"

Jade orbs widened in surprise as her cheeks grew warmer. "How did you know it's Ryan I'm referring to?"

"Through your actions together. It's really obvious anyway. While eating dinner earlier, I noticed that you always lean on his shoulder and talking to him excitedly. I giggled, looking closely at her expression.

The faint red glow of her cheeks intensified. "Oh... Well I guess I have to be more careful at my actions at the future." we both laughed until she gave me a sudden warm hug. "I do now also that you and Lass love each other. The only thing I can tell you when you're already Lass' girlfriend, please take care of him. The coldest can turn to be the warmest." she chuckled again.

So my thought earlier if she's faking the whole thing is a big F... Lire really did changed, and that smile she's wearing right now is really real. It's good to know that someone will finally protect her from harm.

"Of course I will. You take care of Ryan as well." I commented and we laughed.

For 15 minutes, we continued talking about random things. Until one time, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Lire called out.

Before we knew it, the door suddenly opened, showing no one outside the blonde elf's room. "Hey! No eavesdropping Lass!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"L-Lass? How is that possible?" the archer questioned, looking at me.

"Simple. He's a clever, and sometimes annoying, assassin. What's more, he has a skill that turns him invisible for a short time. Ok, come out now Lassie~" the name should do it. He's very annoyed when someone calls him 'Lassie'.

After a while, his skill faded and now, sapphire eyes glaring at me. I just stuck out my tongue like a 4-year old child. "Prepare for your torture tonight. I'll make sure you won't forget it." Lass smirked in a sinister way. Ok, he's serious. What am I gonna face tonight, a spar with him?

"If you're gonna spar with me, sorry but we already know who the winner is. And that would be you." I rolled my eyes.

Before I knew it, the silver-haired thief's body touched mine from the closeness. My eyes widened as he cupped my chin, making me look at his clear cerulean orbs. Man, he's so dead handsome... "It's not a spar that you'll deal later..." with that being said, he pushed his lips to mine.

Lire squealed as my eyes widened 3x, my face like a tomato now. Why in front of Lire? This is so embarrassing! I tried pulling away but he placed his hands behind my head and back, preventing myself to get out of his grip. Please stop squealing... It will only attract the attention of the others!

For a while, I almost had a heart attack because of Lass' sudden action. But he pulled himself away from me for a minute. Good thing Lire stopped squealing or the others might get up here and see the scene in front of them... "Remember your punishment later Arme." the blue-eyes striker chuckled in an evil way before running out of the archer's room.

I was left there with Lire, staring at space. My heart throbbed madly. "You ok there? I think you need to rest now." the emerald-eyed girl suggested.

Shaking my head like crazy, I smiled and looked at her. "Yeah, you're probably right. Lass wouldn't bother me if I'm inside my room sleeping."

"Well, good night for now. See ya tomorrow!" she cried happily.

"Good night too. Sleep well." I said before going out of her room.

Upon arriving my own room, I threw myself to bed. Even if I did nothing this day, I still felt tired... Damn, I didn't even bothered to close the door because of this tired feeling of mine. Before I could make any move, I suddenly heard the door creaking, until I heard someone locking it. Damn, someone's here. The question is: who the hell is here?

My staff! Oh damn, I forgot... It's hanging on the wall at the living room with the weapons of the whole chase. Damn, now I'm hopeless without my staff. So I guess, I'll be taking Jin's 1st job later. I'm not really good when it comes in hand-to-hand combat. "Ok, who's there? If you're Elesis trying to surprise me then please don't bother me since I'm very tired." silence filled the room, until...

"It's not Elesis with you." WTF? The voice rang in my ears. Deep voice... Damn. I'm in trouble. _Again_. "Surprised? I think so." the voice said again.

My face formed a pouting expression, the tired feeling left my body. Sitting on my bed, I looked at the person in front of me. Just as I suspected... The person leaning at the corner again... "What are you doing here Lass?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically and looked at turned around in order to avoid his stare.

"Don't ask me that question. I know you heard what I told you earlier when we're both inside Lire's room." he gave me a smirk, a very dangerous and sinister one that made me shiver in fear.

Now I remember... That 'torture' he told me earlier. What is that 'torture' this assassin's referring to? "So... What are you planning to do to me? Mr. Naughty Thief?" I whirled around and found no one there. "Ok, don't play any tricks on me Lass! You're scaring me!" it suddenly felt cold inside my room. Hugging myself, I looked around and still found no one. "Show yourself!"

"Ok, I'm sitting beside you." the silver-haired boy whispered to my ear, his cool breath tickling me that sent shivers to run up and down at my spine. His arm touched my shoulder as he inches his face closer to mine. My face took the hue of a cherry blossom petal as I stared at his icy blue orbs.

"Wh-What are y-you... g-going to...-" my sentence was cut off when his lips touched mine. Of course, I was shocked again. Now my face isn't cherry blossom-colored. It's now tomato-colored and it intensified as I closed my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.

My head touched the soft white pillow as Lass pushed me, the tip of his silver hair touching my cheeks. We broke apart quickly gasping for air. I gulped and breathed heavily from the passionate kiss. "L-Lass..." I whispered as my hand stroked his cheek. Is this the punishment he told me earlier?

I heard him chuckled softly, his right hand touching the back of my head. My heart throbbed madly as his sparkling blue orbs stared at my bright amethyst ones. I wanted to say 'Please stop staring at me' but I couldn't since my words died in my throat.

Why is that he needs to stare at me until I melt? He's so handsome... "You really are a naught boy..." I giggled as I poked his nose. "But I do prefer being the normal you instead of being a naughty assassin."

"I'm only naughty when we're alone at a safe place." the striker said before planting a kiss on my forehead. "I guess I need to be patient. I don't want to rush things that we'll bother regret later." Lass said as he lied beside me. His arms wrapped around me as I cuddled closer to him.

"So that's your punishment? OH YOU!" I punched him on the shoulder lightly before laughing. "But I'm glad you're a patient one." I giggled again before kissing his cheek.

His reply is to squeeze me like his teddy bear. "I can't breathe!" I squealed as I struggled away from his tight embrace. The sapphire-eyed boy laughed and released me. "Next time, don't squeeze me."

"Ok. Before we go to sleep, can I ask you a question?" he placed his lips near my ear then whispered something to me. My eyes widened and I was left open-mouthed. "So, what's your answer?"

For minutes, I couldn't speak. For minutes, my heart stopped beating. And for minutes, I wanted to shout so loudly. I looked at Lass and my eyes softened. "My answer? You wouldn't expect me to say 'No' right?" now it's his turn to have wide eyes and have an open-mouthed expression.

"So it's a..." placing my index finger on his lips I said, "Yes." I answered, grinning in great joy. What a beautiful punishment Lass did to me...

The assassin was blushing madly. To tease him, I rested my head on his chest. Hearing some faint and fast heartbeats, the smile on my face widened. "Your heart's beating out of your chest you know."

"That's the result of your answer to my question." I heard him laugh. "Thank you for accepting me." his voice full of love and happiness. "I love you..."

Giggling softly, I stared at his gleaming blue eyes. "Is that true?" I asked with a challenged smile on my face.

"You want proof? Ok." I felt his hand touching the back of my head again. It pushed me close to him, resulting in another passionate kiss.

I felt his tongue enter in my mouth. Moaning softly, Lass pushed me again, deepening the kiss. For a minute, we broke apart, gasping for air. "Umm... Why don't we save the passionate acts for the future?" I asked, smiling.

"Ok, that's what I'm thinking also." he said, smiling also. My head rested again on his smooth, hard chest. One of his hands rested itself on my back and the other one stroking my hair. "I love you Arme." I heard him whisper to me.

"I love you too Lass." it was the last words that went out of my mouth before the two of us fell to deep slumber. That night is very special for us both. This very night started the beginning of our relationship. Thank you so much for the wonderful punishment Lass...

Morning came and we both woke up facing each other, smiles planted on our faces. It wasn't long when we heard a shocking news that morning; Lire and Ryan are also in a relationship also. It sure is happy to see the two of them enjoying their time together as couple. As for Lass, and me we're also enjoying our time together. I always tease him a lot and he would kiss me in front of the other members of the chase as my punishment for calling him 'Lassie' and 'emo-boy'.

Every single day passed happily for the two of us. Nothing else bad happened during our days there at the Grand Chase Castle. Finally, everything will be all right.

...

* * *

Uhh O_O What a lame ending for me.. What time is it? 12:00 midnight? Yay 19! One more day to come and... **BOOM! **Imma couldn't wait any longer x3 3 Please review mina-san :3 Happy father's day to all fathers out there!


End file.
